1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conductor connection and, more particularly, to an in-line switch conductor connection.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In the electrical utilities industry, it is sometimes required to disconnect the current from electrical conductors at electrical distribution poles. This disconnect is most often performed at the pole. However it can be accomplished on the line by utilizing a line disconnect device, which may be an in-line switch for example.
An in-line switch generally comprises two mechanical dead ends with an insulator in between them. U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,961 discloses one configuration of a dead end for use in electrical transmission lines. The conductor is mechanically connected to each dead end and than cut in center between the dead ends. The dead ends may have a knife switch blade mounted/fastened to each dead end. This knife switch blade allows the current to flow from one dead end to the other. The knife switch blade may be permanently fastened to one of the dead ends and may be disconnectable from the other. When one end of the blade is disconnected from the dead end, it stops the flow of the current. Conventional configurations require a lineman/utility worker to support the in-line switch while it is being connected.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an in-line switch comprising an improved and robust conductor connection which facilitates installation.